The Reason is You
by blueangel11isdead
Summary: On one dark night, Seto Kaiba's life takes a turn for the worse... what happened? What is he going to do to cope with his feelings? ONE-SHOT(YGOSM) SETOxMINAKO


Hey guys! Here's another story by me! It's dedicated to my best friend for her birthday! Sad eh? I'm writing a tragedy for someone's birthday! LOL! I am SUCH a retard! XD

**Dedicated to all the people who miss this pairing!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailormoon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song (By Hoobastank)

**

* * *

**

**The Reason is You**

**-**

**-**

_...Mistakes... everyone makes them... but just remember, life doesn't come with Erasers... watch your actions... they can't cost you your life... or worse, the life of someone else... someone you could possibly... love?_

_-_

_-_

**_I'm not a perfect person,  
As many things I wish I didn't do,  
But I continue learning,  
I never meant to do those things to you,  
And so I have to say before I go,  
That I just want you to know._**

Seto Kaiba was just driving along the small road, this was the last time that he was going to drink and drive, he promised her… he promised her so many times. All the times that he abused her, the times he hurt her, he promised to never to them again… he promised…

_**I've found a reason for me,  
To change who I used to be,  
A reason to start over new,  
and the reason is you.**_

She was the girl that changed his life forever… forever… he was always lost and alcoholic… until she came… along… to change things…

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you,  
It's something I must live with everyday,  
And all the pain I put you through,  
I wish that I could take it all away,  
And be the one who catches all your tears,  
That's why I need you to hear.**_

He was driving groggily, until he heard a bang, followed by a shriek…. And police cars and people started pooling around… he could smell blood… and the familiar scent of lilacs…. Lilacs… he could see blood starting to pool over his glass window… blinding him away from the truth… away from everything… away from the fear that has arised in him.

_**I've found a reason for me,  
To change who I used to be,  
A reason to start over new,**_

(-**_Flashback_**-)

"Promise me you'll never drink again."

"I promise…. I promise…."

"We can start over fresh again… we can forget about your past… forget about everything… just think about it… everything will be perfect…"

"Okay… I'm just going to go out…"

"You're not going to go drinking again… please don't."

She begged and begged him… but she knew, deep inside… the habit was never going to end, she remember countless times of her dragging him out of Bars… it was no use…

"I won't I promise…"

"Okay"

She knew the truth, somehow, there was nothing she could do about it… she was powerless against his habits…

She heard the door slam… he was going… going…. Farther and farther away from her grasp….

(-**_End Flashback_**-)

_**And the reason is you...  
**__**And the reason it you...  
**__**And the reason is you...  
**__**And the reason is you...**_

Somehow, he ended up at the bar, This one last time… and it's over… she's more important than drinking… we'll start over, I promise, we'll get married… and everything will end happily ever after… I love her… just one last time… I promise…

The many times he said that… this was the first time he meant it… truly meant every word with his heart… they were going to get married soon… he was going to change…. Change…. Change his habits for her…

**_I'm not a perfect person,  
I never meant to do those things to you,  
And so I have to say before I go,  
That I just want you to know._**

These are the consequences that brought him to this very moment… he stayed in his car… afraid to go outside and face the truth… afraid to look at his faults… afraid….fear…

He wanted to change… desperately… how could this have happened…. Out of all the things… how… wild images were running through his head… it was no use… he had to go outside… he needed to face the truth…

He opened the car door… and saw… her

_**I've found a reason for me,  
to change who I used to be,  
a reason to start over new,  
and the reason is you.**_

His heart stood still for that very second… the person he killed… the person's life he ended… was none other then his conscious… his lover…

She lays on the floor… with her eyes dull… staring lifelessly back at him…

Lilacs…

Lilacs…

Her favorite perfume… the one she'd always wear… this was the last time she ever wear it…

How could this happen?

His mind raged on and on… he was lost in a battle with himself…

The smell of blood was mixed with the scent of her sweet lilacs….

Sweet and bitter….

He promised her… he promised her everything… he promised her the world… and it all ended… the promise was broken…

The only word he was thinking was… how?

It's strange how a person's life can be… one minute full of joy… and the next… pain…

If only… if only he promised her just one time earlier… none of this would have happened would it? But… it's over now… she's lay on the floor… lifeless… dead… her spirit was gone….

It's strange how you can be so close to a person… yet so far… one minute they're with you… the next minute… gone….

_**I've found a reason to show,  
A side of me you didn't know,  
A reason for all that I do,  
And the reason is you.**_

He's not a perfect person…. He's not a perfect person… but in truth, no one is… but love… love, it's something that can change a person's life forever… for the good… for the bad…

She was the one that changed him forever… forever…

He slowly replaced the wilted flowers on her grave… with fresh lilacs… lilacs… the smell of lilacs would haunt him forever…

He took a long stare at the grave… at his actions… memories flashed before his head… good ones… bad ones… until that one night… the one night it all ended…

He wished he didn't do it… he blamed the cruel god for teaching him his lesson through action, not words… but deep inside… he knew… god spoke through his lover… telling him to change… she was the angel that god sent down to change him for the better….

But he didn't listen…

He lost his angel… his love… his conscious… everything he ever dreamed of ended that night…

If only… if only… he listened…

But he didn't…

His hand traced her named… that name would stay with him forever… every day of his life… every minute… everyone second… he would never forget… how could he…

This was the girl that caused him… happiness… love… pain… regret….

He loved her… he hated her… he wanted her… he destroyed her….

She was the reason of everything…

**Minako Aino**

* * *

A bit confusing? LOL! What do you think? Please R&R! -_smiles_- 


End file.
